Fight Like a Boy
by MORGUEan Lefay
Summary: So, I've been obsessed with TF2 as of late and I felt like making a fanfic with a new class OC. Yes there will be romance, and yes there will probably be a lemon lol -w-
1. Chapter 1

_"I want to help," I said, a soft sincerity in my voice. "This war can go on forever and ever unless Reliable Excavation gains something the Builder's League doesn't have."_  
_The Admin just puffed on her cigarette, staring at the screens in front of her, deep in thought._  
_"You have proven to me," she whispered, "that you are strong, despite your size. But I garuntee you, this isn't for the lighthearted, especially with your... body."_  
_I nodded, having already taken that into account. "I already know," I muttered low. "No one on your team has a body like mine."_  
_"My main concern," The Admin continued, spinning around in her chair to face me, "is what they're going to think, not what your disability might be. You've already proven your body does not get in the way of your combat skills or intelligence, but your teammates will be fierce."_  
_"I can hide it easily. They would never have to know."_  
_There was another long silence, as the Admin looked me up and down._  
_"... Very well, __**sir**__," she said with a delighted smile playing at her pursed lips. "Your class name will be the Nuker."_  
_"... Nuker?"_  
_"You've been trained enough to test our new weapons for us, you see. You will be given a switchblade, a shotgun, and of course, one of Mann Co.'s new weapons sent by Bethesda."_  
_"What is this new weapon?"_  
_She smiled a tad sadistically, and turned her attention back to the screens. "As you said, we need something that Builder's League doesn't have. This gun is called the Fat Man. It shoots compacted nuclear weapons. Mini nukes, I should say."_  
_I stood there, stunned, having only heard of the concept during my training, never expecting it to actually happen in my lifetime. "But wouldn't that be-"_  
_"Dangerous?" She cut me off, taking another puff of her cig calmly. "That's why you only carry one bomb for each mission. It's for use only in emergencies, and only in the enemy base. I'm sure you can guess, we don't need any fallout or heat in our base, but the enemy, on the other hand..."_  
_I nod, suddenly reassured by this tactic. "We'll win the war, then."_  
_"Precisely. But unless you need to use your Fat Man, Mann Co. is going to request that you stick to only your switchblade, shotgun, and even your fists. As for maintaining your... bodily issue a secret, we will allow you a separate bathroom and shower, as an extension to your dorming quarters. I'm being overly nice here, kid, because I like you. But in return I ask that you do not fail me. I don't want to hear any rumor of you leaving, you hear me?"_  
_"I swear," I reply, giving a small salute. "And if the others find out?"_  
_"There will be no penalty if they find out as it is you who is choosing to keep it hidden and not me, but even so, I still don't want you quitting on me."_  
_"Right."_  
_"Now, let's get you drafted, and I can send you off to the base by train."_


	2. Chapter 2

The slow rocking of the train had lulled me to sleep and the eight hour ride passed by in a dream. I was woken up by the harsh screech of the wheels scraping against the tracks and the sudden jolt forward as it came to a stop. I looked out one of the windows and saw a complete giant of a man with a buzzcut and a string of bullets flung around his shoulder waiting for me. His obvious size compared to mine made me waver a bit, but I shook it off.  
I tied my long hair up in a ponytail and patted my chest down, reasurring myself. I then strapped my Fat Man to my back, which looked much too large for someone of my size to be carrying. But, it was an easy lift for me.  
I stepped off the train and greeted this giant with a kind smile.  
"Oh," he said, upon seeing me, "you are tiny leetle man, but you hold such big gun! You are small, but no baby, no?"  
The Russian accent in his voice was thick and almost a bit intimidating, but I knew he ment well. I nodded with a confident smile on my face, taking the large cannon from my back and holding it with ease.  
"Ahaha!" The Russian giant laughed heartily, almost cheerfully. He patted me on the back, perhaps a bit harshly, but that may have been due to his size. I stumbled a bit but regained my composure quickly. "You are good then! Will be good addition!"  
A sudden happiness rushed over me, and I chuckled along with the happy man. "Thank you, I look forward to it! I'm the Nuker, it's nice to meet you."  
"I am Heavy Weapons Guy! New friend call me Heavy for short!"  
I nodded again with a cheerful disposition, happy to have already made a new friend around here.  
"No mission for five days! You come to 2fort at right time! Come, leetle man, you must be hungry after long train ride! Come get sanvich with me, and then I show you rest of the team!"  
I hadn't realized how hungry I was until he mentioned food, and I politely accepted. "Sure," I said, "sounds nice."  
I strapped the gun back to my shoulders and followed Heavy to a small dining area of sorts. "You wait right here, I bring back sandvich!" And he walked to a corner with various kitchen appliances and came back with two sandwiches, handing one to me with a genuine smile.  
Taking the sandwich, I gave him a shy, grateful nod, and we ate.  
After satisfying our hunger, he showed me around 2fort, introducing me to the different members as we passed them.  
Engineer, Sniper, and Spy seemed incredibly welcoming, as well as Demo-Man, who suggested we all drink tonight to celebrate my joining Reliable Excavation Demoltion. Pyro didn't say anything behind his gas mask, to which Heavy told me "he doesn't talk much anyway."  
Things didn't exactly go as well when I met Soldier and Scout.  
"No one told me the new kid was gonna be a frail, long haired hippie!" Soldier spat, shooting me a deranged glare under his helmet. He inspected my ponytail intently with a harsh persona, making me feel a tad uneasy.  
Scout watched him do so, stifling a laugh.  
"Man, kid," the boy said, with a slight Boston accent, "you're fucking tiny. You actually expect to be able to do anything around here? You're fucking weapon is twice your damn size!"  
Heavy growled at them. "Be nice to new friend! Is good and strong leetle man, no hippie baby!" He showed his fist at them and the shut up... for the mean time.  
"No worry about them," Heavy patted my back. "They are rude members! They warm up eventually. Now you meet Medic!" He smiled again. "Medic is credit to team. Medic is Nuker's partner, yes?"  
I nodded, slowly regaining some confidence.  
"Good!" He cheered. "I take you to Medic then! Docktor may seem insane or scary, but is kind man!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Terribly sorry this one's so short. I'm working on more, better chapters, so stay tuned with this AND ALL OF YOUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE.**

Heavy guided me to the infirmary, where a slender, tall man with black hair and glasses was reading through medical files. As we walked in, he looked up.  
"Ah, ja, come in, come in! Hallo Heavy, and... zis is?"  
"Is Medic's new partner! New team mate, good, strong leetle man!"  
Medic shook my hand, smiling warmly and welcoming. "Nice to finally meet you. You are ze Nuker, ja?"  
"Yes," I replied with a nod, noting his German accent. "I look forward to working with you, Doctor."  
"Ahh, ze feeling is mutual. Ah, but every new team mate needs to take a medical examination. Vould you mind?"  
Heavy patted my back once more. "I will see Nuker later! For now, must go." And he left the infirmary. My face grew hot.  
"Ahh, I suppose not," I said quietly, unstrapping my weapons and laying them down. The Medic smiled.  
"Gut! Now, if you vould please, sit on the table."  
I complied, hopping up on the table. He approached me the various medical utensils, taking my blood pressure first.  
"Ah," he said, "your blood pressure is a bit low. Do you have any pre-exsisting blood conditions? I have noticed you're a bit cold and pale as well."  
"I know I have chronic anemia," I replied.  
"Ahh, gut, zat explains it zhen." He stroked my back gently, causing me to shiver a bit. Not only did it feel nice, I could not deny this man was attractive.  
"Now," he continued, "if I could listen to your heartbeat and respiration?"  
I froze at the thought of possibly having to remove my shirt. He must have read my tension, because he patted my back comfortably.  
"Do not vorry, I am a Doctor."  
After a few moments of hesitation, I decided it would be okay for my partner to know, and I slipped my shirt off.  
Medic tilted his head curiously, noting the gauze bandages wrapped tightly around my chest. "I thought your hips vere a bit feminine..." he whispered, sending a wave of heat across my face.  
"If you would please..." I whimpered, slightly, "keep this secret from the others."  
"Vell, of course, I am svorn to confidentiality, but..." He stepped closer. "Vhy keep your sex a secret?"  
My body tensed up a little more, feeling his warmth near me.  
"I am not a degrading man," he continued, "I myself do not judge you by your body, so vhy-?"  
"The others would," I cut him off, holding my arms up to cover myself. "Perhaps not all of them, like I thought, but that damn Soldier and Scout-"  
I was silenced by a gloved finger against my lips. "... I understand," he said, quietly. "zhose two are ze epitome of foolish men, fraulein, and if it is secrecy you desire, I am trustvorzy."  
My body was still frozen from the contace, but my mind felt more at ease. "Thank you," I whispered sincerely.  
"Bitte," he sighed back, rubbing my arms comfortingly. "You are in gut health. I vill show you to your room."  
I nodded and pulled my shirt back on.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of that night and the next day went relatively smoothly. Demo-man threw a party for my arrival as promised, which was actually really fun. Soldier didn't show, to my relief, but Scout did; however, he seemed to keep mainly to himself.  
I myself kept myself near Heavy and Medic for the most part, and overall I just had a good time talking to everyone.  
The next day I was a bit hungover and mainly stayed in the infirmary with the Medic.  
"Zhere is no need to stress yourself," he said, cleaning his surgical tools. "Ve still have four days until our next mission. If you aren't feeling well, you may relax here."  
"Thanks, doc..." I said, rubbing my temples.  
"You are razzer... tiny, I might say," he continued. "Your body probably isn't very tolerant to alcohol. Lie down if you vish."  
I readily complied, sprawling out on his exam table, laying on my stomach. The bandages were uncomfortable against my chest as I tried to relax, but I wasn't about to take them off.  
"I see Mann Co. gave you your class clothing," he muttered whilst searching through his medicine cabinets.  
"Mhm..." I nodded, closing my eyes. My outfit consisted of a red tank, a black jacket with a red arm band that had my insignia on it, and black cargo pants. The jacket and pants helped to hid my feminine features.  
"Ahh," I hear in from the corner. "Here."  
I open my eyes and see Medic approach me with a small vial in his hands. He offered me a kind smile. "Zhis should help."  
He has me drink the tasteless liquid in the small vial and lays me back down again. "In about fifteen minutes, you should feel much better."  
"Wow, tha-"  
Before I could even finish my statement, I was silenced by two hands pressing firmly against my back. His hands moved slowly, in a circular motion, massaging the knots out of my muscles, earning a low groan from me.  
"Thank you..."  
From what I remember I closed my eyes and fell into some sort of daze, but I seem to recall feeling a soft, gently pressure applied to the back of my neck, something that felt a bit like... lips?  
I woke up later that night in my own bed, with a note on the nightstand. It read,  
**_"You were completely out cold, mein fraulein. I thought you might be more comfortable in your own bed._**  
**_-Medic"_**  
I smiled, feeling a bit of an attachment to the Doctor growing at this point. I'd have to thank him sometime, perhaps the next morning.  
When I woke up I noticed the sun had only just risen. I still wished to thank Medic for carrying me back to my room, and I immediately though to take him some coffee. But first, I wanted a shower and get the damn bandages off my chest for a little bit.  
I stripped my clothes and bandages off, stepping into the bathroom connected to my room. I showered for a good fifteen or twenty minutes and washed my hair.  
After I shut the water off I just let myself dry for a few minutes.  
There was a small window in the bathroom just big enough to see the first light of dawn cracking through. I hurried and got dressed, throwing my hair back into the usual ponytail, not wanting to run into Scout or Soldier on my way to make some coffee for Medic.  
To my luck, no one was lurking the hallways when I left my room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Medic? Are you in here?" I called out as I pushed the infirmary doors open. I heard a yawn.  
"Ja, ja I am here, fraulein," he replied with a tired smile. He was sitting at his desk, stretching back in his chair. "How can I be of service zis morning?"  
"Ahh, I brought you some coffee! As thanks for carrying me to my room yesterday." I held the mug out to him and returned the smile warmly. He gave me a slightly surprised look, as if I caught him off guard.  
"You did not have to do zhat..." He took the mug from my hands, fingers enlacing with mine for a split second, sending small sparks throughout my body. As he lifted the mug to his face, he inhaled some of the strong aroma of coffee.  
"Aaah, ist gut. Danke." He nodded and smiled thankfully.  
"Bitte," I quietly mutter back in return. He tilted his head curiously.  
"Sprechen ze Deutsch?" He asked almost cheerfully. I blush sheepishly.  
"Ja, a bit," I reply, "but it's definately not my first language."  
"Still good, fraulein." He patted my shoulder with a sense of pride about him and sipped his coffee. "Vill you be around today?"  
"I might wander around the base a bit. Why do you ask?"  
"I've simply... taken a liking to your company, is all."  
I shivered a bit and I could feel my face darken. "Is that so?"  
"Indeed..." he said huskily, setting his coffee down on his desk. "Ah, but you vill be back later?"  
"I shall," I nodded. "For now, I'm gonna learn my way around."  
"Auf Wiedersehen." He bowed slightly and I took my leave. I couldn't deny, being around the Medic gave me butterflies. Every time. It was like I was a damn teenager again.  
I wandered aimlessly around the base for about an hour. I was starting to get a good feel for the layouts of the area, so finally I decided to head back to my room to just chill for a bit before going to bug Medic again.  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, MAGGOT."  
I grimaced slightly. _Oh, here we go..._  
"To my room, sir," I answered calmly. I turned around to see Soldier and Scout behind me.  
"For what," Scout grinned, "gonna wank off to your demented as fuck German boyfriend? You've only been attached to his hip since you got here, after all."  
"I thought you were shooting for the wrong team when I saw your long hair, you cocksucking hippie." Soldier scowled and mockingly pulled on my ponytail. I did my best to remain calm. "The American military had "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" for a damn good reason!"  
"I'll have you know," I replied, gritting my teeth slightly at the slander on homosexuals (I knew a few, and I didn't have a problem with it in any way whatsoever), "that I am in fact heterosexual." That's all I could think to say; after all, it wasn't a lie.  
"Heh. That longass hair of yours speaks otherwise, kid," Scout said with a shrug. "Whatever, I'm out." And he left.  
I turned to leave, but Soldier kept his grip on my hair. "Not so fucking fast, maggot," he spat. "I'm nowhere near done with your sorry ass."  
With that, I was slammed to the ground with a single punch. I had been caught completely off-guard, and I started to smell copper as a warm liquid began trickling down to my lips.  
"Agh, Jesus Christ," I muttered, touching my nose. Shit hurt.  
"That'll be _enough_, Soldier." I look up to see Soldier with his fist drawn for another punch, but he stopped. Behind him were Sniper and Heavy. Heavy looked furious.  
**"I TOLD SOLDIER NO HURT NUKER.**" Heavy slammed his own fist into Soldier's gut, causing him to grunt and hunch over in pain and perhaps a bit of nausea.  
Sniper calmly patted Heavy on the back. "That's enough for you too, mate. Soldier, _get out_." He shot Soldier a fierce glare, who limped out, muttering something about "fighting like a goddamn man".  
Heavy calmed down a bit and offered me a hand, pulling me off the ground.  
"Leetle man okay?" He asked me, concerned. I groaned a bit, but nodded a small "yes."  
"Come on, mate," Sniper patted my back. "Let's go get Medic to take a look at your nose."


	6. Chapter 6

"I just can't let you out of my sight, can I, fraulein?" Medic smiled sympathetically and patted my shoulder. Heavy and Sniper were told to stay outside for "patient confidentiality".  
"I guess not," I chuckled a bit, wincing at the pain in my nose. "Is it broken, doc?"  
"Unfortunately, ja," he said, gently placing a bandage across my nose. "But I can fix zhat."  
He pushed my shoulders down to lay me on my back. The contact and overall tension of the situation made my heartbeat quicken, but I obliged.  
After fiddling with some cords and machinery, he held a large, snake-like hose up and pointed it at me.  
"Zhis vill feel slightly... odd."  
Medic pulled back on a small lever connected to the hose, opening the valve at the end up. After flipping some switches on the large piece of machinery the hose was connected to, a red glow started to spew out onto me.  
I'm not sure what exactly I felt when this red mist came into contact with my body, but whatever it was, it felt _good_.  
My spine tingled, and my entire body started shivering a bit. I bit my lip, attempting to supress a small moan. My eyes darted over to the German doctor, and there was a certain glint in his eye, like he was satisfied with the pleasure I was gaining from this.  
And suddenly, my nose was healed, back in place, the blood no longer spewing from it.  
Medic closed the valve and smiled saying "Vell, zhat looks good."  
I just stared with wide eyes, catching my breath. Finally, I could choke out a small "Thank you."  
He turned the machine off, drifting away into thought. "Strange, no one has had zhat sort of reaction to the Medigun before." I noticed his voice got slightly husky.  
I laid my head down, still struggling to catch my breath after such an oddly nice sensation. "Strange indeed..."  
"Now, fraulein, are you feeling better?" He turned back to me with a slightly seductive smile on his face.  
"Yes... yes I am."  
The smile that spread across his features softened a bit and portrayed a certain kindness.  
"Gut. Now, I vill insist you stay vith me for ze night... if you are alright vith zhat."  
After catching my breath, I nodded compliantly. "Of course, doctor."  
The Medic patted my head happily. "Gut, gut. I vill take you to mein room, and I vill have ze Heavy fetch you something to eat. Come vith me."  
He took my hand and lead me to his room on the opposite end of the base. After I ate some of Heavy's sandwiches, I spent most of the day resting here (doctor's orders).  
When nightfall came around, Medic brought me some clothes to sleep in. I can't even remember how many times I said thank you for such kind and gentle care that night.  
"Ze first time a person is exposed the ze Medigun," he explained as I changed into the clothes he brought me, eyes averted out of chivalry, "zheir body becomes a bit weak until zhey sleep. Zhat is vhy I had you stay here... and I don't trust Soldier around you."  
I pulled the shirt over my head and then looked at him in slight shock. He was looking out for me?  
"I... can't thank you enough, doc. Really, I can't."  
"Your gratitude is ze only thanks I need..." He trailed off for a bit. "I vill be right back. I'm going to get some pain medicine in case you wake up and your nose hurts tonight."  
He was out the door before I could thank him again. God, why was I acting like such a teenager with this guy?  
I sprawled out on his bed, perplexed by all the thoughts rushing through my head. Everything kept happening so fucking _fast._ The draft, the arrival, meeting everyone, meeting MEDIC, him learning that I'm not a guy like the rest think, the party and following hangover, the unneeded verbal and physical abuse from Scout and Soldier, the unmeasurable amount of pleasure the Medic brought me, all leading up to this moment right here.  
As I was engulfed in my own thoughts, I fell asleep.  
Late that night I woke up for whatever reason, only to feel warm arms wrapped around me from behind. I looked behind me and saw Medic, who was fast asleep, holding onto my tightly.  
It was then that I realized I forgot to take my ponytail down.  
I smiled, not bothered by my hair for the time being. I just snuggled into Medic and fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I was woken up by the sound of a bird cooing in my ear. When I opened my eyes I turned to see a small turtledove nuzzling against my shoulder. I sat up in the bed and pet it's head curiously.  
"I see Archimedes has taken a liking to you."  
I turn towards the voice and see Medic, who greets me with a kind smile.  
"Guten Morgen," he said in a sing-songish voice. I returned the smile shyly.  
"Good morning to you too, Doktor."  
"How's your nose?"  
"Much better, thank you."  
"Zhat is gut..." Medic leaned back in his chair, trailing off into thought. I had noticed that he was sitting next to the bed. Had he been watching over me? "Nuker."  
I tilted my head. "Yes?"  
"I vould prefer you stay near me today. I do not vant you getting hurt again."  
I'm not quite sure what I would have said to this. The only reaction I could muster was a small nod as I choked out an "alright". Since when was he so protective?  
He placed a single hand on my shoulder and rubbed his temples a bit. I knew he had slept the night before, but I could tell he didn't sleep much. "Gut," he said quietly.  
I decided I wouldn't prod at Medic for answers as to why he was so obviously sleep deprived and just went along with him to the infirmary after getting something to eat with Heavy and Spy. The day started out pretty slow because there wasn't much to do around the infirmary except for stick around for Medics experiments, which he was polite enough to not do in my presence.  
After a few hours of being there and just talking my ADHD kicked in and I needed to move.  
"So doc, need me to do anything for you?" I poked his arm playfully.  
He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Like vhat?"  
"I dunno doc, I wanna moooooove." I jumped around cooing in a bit of a sing-song voice, feeling oddly good and hyper.  
"Move?"  
"Yeah! I wanna walk around for a few minutes. I'll go get you something, or go check the Admin's shipment of meds or-"  
I was cut off by the Doktor putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me. "Fraulein, you know I don't want you getting hurt again."  
"Aww come on, pleeeease? I just wanna move my legs for a bit, I can run if that jackass is around again. Besides, I like doing favors for you!"  
Medic looked utterly shocked and confused at the last part, but after awhile he offered me a kind smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Vell, Engineer does need some more medicine to vork on dispensers. If you come right back, you can take some to him."  
"Alright, doc!" I jumped up happily and hugged him. He shot me another look of shock and hugged back hesitantly, albeit warmly. I then took a box filled with vials of medicine and rushed out, calling out "I'll be right back," behind me.  
I wasn't sure why I felt so happy. Perhaps being around the Medic so much was lifting my mood.  
"Oh Engieeee!" I called out as I approached the garage-like area he worked in. I then realized that I shouldn't act so girly, as the other memebers still didn't know. Shit.  
Thankfully he didn't hear over the racket he was making building dispensers.  
I cleared my throat and said, "Engie."  
He ceased in clanking away at the machinery and looked over at me. "Oh, heya pardner," he greeted. "What can I do for ya?"  
"I just brought some meds from the doc for your dispensers." I held out the box of medicine and he took it.  
"Thankin' ya kindly, sonny." He smiled and tipped his hard hat at me. "I heard about your run-in with Soldier. That son of a bitch ain't kind, I'll tell ya. You okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Medic fixed my nose up. I just gotta avoid the bastard when I can."  
"Don't fret him or Scout, kiddo. I don't think Soldier's right in the head, and Scout's just a bratty little shit. They ain't nothin' to you."  
"Thanks Engie. I gotta get back to the infirmary for now, but I'll catch you later."  
"See ya around, pardner." He waved a goodbye and I headed back, feeling a bit of excitement to see the Doktor again, oddly enough. It hadn't been very long since I last saw him at all.  
When I got back to the infirmary, Medic seemed a bit perplexed.  
"Hey, I'm back doc! ... You okay?"  
He looked up, with a type of uncertainty on his face that I had never seen before. But perhaps we had both been acting strange lately.  
"Oh... hallo fraulein. I am fine, just... confused."  
I sat down next to him casually and scooted the seat closer. "Confused? About what?" I rested my head on his shoulder playfully and I could feel him tense up.  
"Vell..." Medic shifted uncomfortably. "You see, Nuker... As you know, I haven't been around a voman in a very long time."  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
He stopped and thought it over in his mind for a long while.  
"Vell, I'm not used to developing feelings for one."


End file.
